


I'm feeling the pain, I'm feeling the pleasure

by pktsknd



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F, Light Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 17:51:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6204934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pktsknd/pseuds/pktsknd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>artfill for the prompt <a href="http://ladygawain.livejournal.com/83265.html?thread=925505#t925505">" I'm feeling the pain, I'm feeling the pleasure"</a> at the <a href="http://ladygawain.livejournal.com/83265.html">shadowhunters ficathon</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm feeling the pain, I'm feeling the pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> [art tumblr](http://dreckfink.tumblr.com) and [normal tumblr](http://pktsknd.tumblr.com)


End file.
